


Cover for Vena Cava by SilentAuror

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Vena Cava by SilentAuror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Vena Cava by SilentAuror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vena Cava](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185880) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocwaw/sherl4b.jpg)

click image to view full size


End file.
